Do You Want To?
by 36degrees
Summary: O que acontece quando um certo sonserino acorda com uma idéia estranha na cabeça?E se logo depois surgisse um tipo de rave bruxa que cairia como uma luva? Pompéia em chamas!


Foi incrível como após uma noite de tempestade, o dia amanheceu mais belo do que nunca em Hogwarts. E exatamente nesse dia, um certo sonserino acordou se sentindo no mínimo estranho. Ele estava com uma vontade louca, um desejo absurdo.

_When I woke up today I said I'm gonna make somebody love me_

_(Hoje quando acordei, eu disse:" vou fazer alguém me amar")_

Não tinha mais o que fazer na cama, então Draco Malfoy levantou e rumou ao banheiro.

Ele não estava afim de ter aula aquele dia, estava fazendo um calor insuportável e a única coisa que queria era permanecer embaixo do chuveiro. Ele ficou um tempo deixando a água gelada cair pelo seu corpo. Em sua cabeça naquele momento só havia uma coisa: o plano.

Na verdade, não era um plano, era uma meta que ele precisava atingir. O plano mesmo ele não tinha, precisava fazer ainda, afinal, um Malfoy não agia por impulso. Malfoys eram calculistas, e era assim que precisavam ser seus próximos passos; calculados.

Fechou o chuveiro, enrolou a toalha na cintura e foi se vestir no dormitório. Pelo tempo que tinha passado no banho, as chances de haver alguém lá eram mínimas. E se tivesse, iria sair, porque ninguém ousaria afrontar Draco Malfoy.

Se vestiu com calma, tanta calma, que acabou se atrasando para o primeiro tempo de aula. Ele não se importava, nunca gostou muito de Herbologia mesmo. Terminou de se vestir e com uma última olhada no espelho saiu.

Andava vagarosamente pelos corredores, não tinha pressa,achava que ainda faltava um tempo para a próxima aula. E mesmo que não faltasse, não importava, pois hoje desde que acordara, tinha uma coisa em mente. Ele estava tão distraído que nem notou uma pessoa que, ao contrário dele, andava apressadamente vindo em sua direção. Só começou a perceber a presença de mais alguém, quando o barulho de passos estava perto demais. Antes de perceber o que estava acontecendo já estava caído no chão.

- Mas que porcaria...Harry Potter?!

_And now I know, now I know, now I know that it's you_

_(E agora eu sei, agora eu sei, agora eu sei que é você)_

Após ouvir seu nome ser pronunciado naquele tom, Harry Potter se deu conta de com quem havia trombado e derrubado. Ao olhar para o louro à sua frente, achou ter visto um brilho em seu olhar ao se levantar, mas não pôde confirmar, pois o rapaz já estava longe. O mais estranho, é que ele havia ido sem insultá-lo de nenhuma maneira. Mas Harry não tinha tempo a perder com esse pensamento, pois estava na hora de sua aula e ele não queria perder pontos por atraso.

Depois do pequeno incidente no corredor, Draco resolveu voltar para o dormitório, ele tinha muito o que pensar. Não estava em seus planos perder todas as aulas do dia, mas com idéias brotando em sua mente não conseguiu fazer mais nada além de pensar em meios para colocar seu plano em ação. Sim, agora, definitivamente era um plano.

O plano era fazer alguém se apaixonar por ele, isso era fato. O problema era como fazer um _certo_ alguém se apaixonar por ele. Se fosse outra pessoa seria muito mais fácil. Agora, como ele faria seu pior inimigo, Harry Potter, ceder à seus encantos? Se pelo menos Harry tivesse uma queda ou algo do tipo por ele... Mas obviamente conquistar o menino-que-sobreviveu não seria uma tarefa fácil, e oh, como Draco Malfoy gostava de desafios.

Claro que ele não iria ficar meloso ou mandar cartinhas para o menino, não, é de um Malfoy que estamos falando. E até que ele já tinha uma certa idéia de como começar.

Passou aquela semana toda e um pouco da outra só observando os passos do moreno,e foi assim que descobriu que quinta-feira Harry ficava perambulando sozinho pelo castelo como se quisesse explorar cada parte dele, ou jogando quadribol, enquanto seus amigos tinham aula. Para Draco agir, Harry precisava estar sozinho, longe do casal Rony e Hermione ou de qualquer outra pessoa.

Draco Malfoy estava relapso. Para descobrir aquilo havia cabulado várias aulas, até de Poções. Agora que ele já sabia quando encontrá-lo sozinho, não hesitou. Vendo Harry caminhar pelas corredores, o seguiu até encontrar o lugar perfeito para atacar. Quando este fez menção de dobrar a esquerda, agarrou-o por trás, fazendo-o virar e encarar o louro.

- Que palhaçada é essa Malf...- e antes que pudesse terminar a frase, foi empurrado contra a parede e beijado.

_You're_ _lucky, lucky, you're so lucky_

_(Você tem sorte, sorte, você tem muita sorte)_

Draco nem teve tempo de fazer muita coisa. Os lábios só se encontraram, pois antes de intensificar o beijo, foi empurrado para trás e logo em seguida levou um soco. Sem esperar por qualquer reação, Harry correu dali.

Ao sentir o gosto de sangue em sua boca, Draco riu. Ele havia mordido a língua por causa do soco. O grande Potter não iria resistir às suas investidas por muito tempo, tinha certeza disso. Na próxima vez, já estaria pelo menos aceitando o beijo.

No dia seguinte, Hogwarts estava em polvorosa. Nos corredores, alunos trocavam cochichos ansiosos, passavam e repassavam bilhetinhos que queimavam logo em seguida, dispersavam-se ao verem que algum professor se aproximava. Meninas faziam planos sobre roupas, meninos faziam planos (fadados ao fracasso) sobre tirá-las. O único problema era a obtenção da maldita senha.

Trancefiguration era a onda do momento. A festa secreta de música eletrônica bruxa era o sonho de todo adolescente do mundo mágico, mas não era qualquer um que podia entrar, principalmente porque os organizadores, Dj Marcel Moon e Infected Mushbroom, eram ex-sonserinos e não eram pouco seletivo sobre seu público. Não que só os sonserinos pudessem entrar, mas também não era qualquer zé-mané que conseguiria a senha para aquela festa. O local mudava a cada ano e naquele ano seria na Casa dos Gritos, o que seria bom para os alunos de Hogwarts que fossem, porque havia uma passagem pelo Salgueiro Lutador que havia sido descoberta há alguns anos.

Os grifinórios não estavam em uma situação muito boa, já que para eles era mais difícil conseguir a senha. E mesmo toda glória do famoso Harry Potter não adiantava nada nessa hora. Todos diziam não saber a senha, mas era óbvio que alguns sabiam; por que então ninguém queria compartilhar o que sabia?

Draco Malfoy viu então a oportunidade _perfeita _para dar continuidade ao seu plano. Na sua mente ecoavam três palavrinhas secretas que seriam o passaporte para a conquista do seu objeto de desejo.

Quando ele teria ocasião de por sua nova idéia em prática? Ele não queria ter que esperar por alguma aula conjunta ou pelo dia em que Harry Potter perambulava pelo castelo sozinho. _Quando, então, _pensava Malfoy andando distraidamente por um corredor vazio, _eu vou ver..._

Então ele o viu. Sujo de um treino de quadribol, Harry vinha vindo em sua direção, já irritado de antemão com a visão de Draco. Mas Harry era orgulhoso demais para mudar de direção em função de uma pedra no meio do caminho. Draco continuou andando em linha reta como se ignorasse a presença do outro, tendo o cuidado de evitar seu olhar. Ao passar por Harry, Draco vislumbrou um quê de alívio no moreno por não ter sido abordado. Mas ele seria.

Draco deu meia volta e segurou as vestes de Harry, empurrando-o mais uma vez para parede. Encurralando Harry, o louro comprimiu seus lábios contra os dele. Os lábios de Harry afrouxaram-se levemente, permitindo a entrada da língua de Draco. Seria apenas um ato automático devido ao imprevisto da situação ou a confirmação da teoria de Draco – _na segunda vez ele iria pelo menos aceitar o beijo?_

Draco achou melhor interromper o beijo antes que Harry tivesse tempo de fazê-lo. Afastou seus lábios da boca dele e aproximou-os de seus ouvidos sussurrando três palavrinhas: _Pompéia em chamas. _E dito isso, afastou-se, deixando Harry sozinho.

Aquelas três palavras não faziam o menor sentido para Harry. _Pompéia em chamas?_ Que diabos era aquilo? Uma ameaça? Malfoy já vinha apresentando sinais de loucura, mas agora tinha provado total insanidade. E aquele beijo... aonde _exatamente_ ele estava querendo chegar? Harry nem queria saber... ou queria?

Continuou seu trajeto remoendo aquelas idéias até que algo lhe chamou a atenção: um grupo de meninas do quarto ano se agrupavam, sussurrando em volta de uma outra. A menina no centro da roda era uma quintanista muito bonita, e Harry ouviu uma das garotas falando para ela num tom de súplica:

- Vai, Ana! Fala com aquele sonserino que vive te chamando para sair! Ele deve saber a senha, _todos_ os sonserinos sabem!

Ao ouvir isso, Harry nem prestou mais atenção ao resto da conversa. Algo estalou em sua cabeça e ele apertou o passo em direção à sala comunal da Grifinória. Murmurou a senha para o quadro da Mulher Gorda e entrou rezando para que quem ele queria encontrar estivesse lá. Se sentiu aliviado ao ver que Rony e Hermione estavam de fato lá, sentados no sofá discutindo sobre alguma coisa.

- Eu descobri, eu descobri!

- O que? – perguntou Hermione.

- A senha, a senha da festa – respondeu Harry diminuindo seu tom de voz. – É...

- Ssssssshhh! Espera aí! Como você descobriu essa senha?

- Ahn... ouvi alguém contando – mentiu Harry.

- Então não fale de novo! As pessoas que recebem a senha dos organizadores podem dizê-la duas vezes, uma ao ouvido de alguém e outra para entrar. Os que receberam de alguém só tem direito a pronunciá-la uma vez. Quando a pessoa usa sua cota, ela esquece da senha. É estranho que você tenha conseguido ouvir alguém falando, já que ela tem que ser dita _ao pé do ouvido da pessoa_.

- Ah, pois é, esses encantamentos às vezes dão errado, né – desconversou Harry. – Mas e se eu anotar em um papel e depois...

- Não adianta, Harry... a pessoa não consegue mais ler a senha. Mas não tem problema, Harry, pode ir você sozinho. Eu e Rony nem estávamos tão afim de ir, não é, Rony?

- Aaahn, é, é – respondeu Rony, sem entusiasmo.

Agora Harry estava num impasse. A festa seria na noite seguinte e ele queria muito ir. Mas sem seus amigos, e tendo recebido a senha de quem recebeu, ele achava que talvez não fosse tão divertido assim.

- Harry – disse, Nevvile, aproximando-se dele – desculpe, mas eu ouvi sua conversa com a Hermione. Você conseguiu essa senha? Não acredito! Todos que já foram à Trancefiguration dizem que foi a _melhor noite de suas vidas_! Eu venderia Vovó para ter uma senha! Parabéns, cara!

- Ah, brigada.

É, talvez fosse melhor fazer uma força. Não importa quais fossem os motivos de Draco, ele não deixaria de ir para algo que poderia ser a melhor noite da sua vida.

No dia da festa, os alunos terminavam de combinar os últimos detalhes de suas fugas para dentro da Casa dos Gritos. A festa começaria à meia-noite. Ás onze e meia Harry já estava pronto – as roupas para essa ocasião eram bem mais fáceis de serem vestidas do que as do Baile de Natal, no quarto ano. Harry usava uma calça jeans com camiseta branca e um paletó azul-marinho por cima, e nos pés o mesmo tênis velho de sempre.

À meia-noite Harry estava entrando no Salgueiro Lutador, não demorou muito para chegar à Casa dos Gritos. No fim do corredor havia uma barreira invisível que não deixava ele continuar o seu caminho. Por um segundo não entendeu, mas logo depois disse: Pompéia em Chamas. Uma porta abriu. Harry deparou-se com uma vasta sala escura com uma névoa colorida pairando no ar, que piscava trocando de cor de instante em instante. Um som estrondoso saía de um cubo luminoso que flutuava acima das cabeças que movimentavam-se em ritmos diferentes. Harry notou que algum feitiço havia sido lançado para aumentar aquele espaço, pois havia mais de quinhentas pessoas dançando ali e a Casa dos Gritos não comportava tanto.

Ele começou a transitar pela pista, abarrotada de alunos de Hogwarts, bruxos estrangeiros e figuras no mínimo _estranhas_ – um homem ao seu lado dançava freneticamente vestindo um vestido feito todo de varinhas. Quando Harry começava a sentir-se deslocado no meio de tantos desconhecidos, esbarrou com uma menina de cabelos loiros quase prateados em cujas pontas estavam amarrados inúmeras molas coloridas. A menina usava um vestido azul luminescente que brilhava no escuro. Nas suas unhas brilhava um esmalte fluorescente, e de suas orelhas pendiam brincos de cenoura.

- Oi, Luna! – exclamou Harry de modo a ser ouvido apesar da música que parecia quase estourar seus tímpanos!

- Perry Hotter! – disse Luna apoiando-se tropegamente nos ombros de Harry. – Que alegria te ver aqui hein!

Harry achou que Luna agia de forma (mais) estranha. O motivo ficou claro quando ela lhe estendeu um copo com um líquido rosa-choque sobrevoado por pequenas fadas que voavam ebriamente e perguntou:

- Calcinha de náilon?

- Como?

- Quer minha calcinha de náilon?

- Olha, Luna, me desculpe, te acho muito bonita, mas...

- Nããããão, Perry – disse Luna molemente tropeçando nas próprias palavras – esse é o nome do drinque!

- Ah, ok... aceito um pouco então... só um pouquinho.

Draco caminhava por uma Trancefiguration que pulsava com bruxos e bruxas dançando das mais diversas (e bizarras) maneiras. A música saída do cubo luminoso parecia envolver todos num transe, mas Draco não tirava sua meta da cabeça. Ele contornava as pessoas como se fossem as paredes de um labirinto que o levaria ao seu prêmio. Parou ao ver uma cena que chamou sua atenção.

Uma menina loira girava em círculos com as mãos levantadas aos céus, rodopiando os cabelos e batendo com suas molas nas pessoas ao seu redor. Ao seu lado dançava um rapaz de cabelos escuros e tênis surrado. Este, porém, estava longe de ser espalhafatoso: dançava com a cabeça jogada para trás como se estivesse despido de todas as suas inibições.

Draco andou em sua direção, aliviado de ver que nem Rony nem Hermione se encontravam por perto.

Harry viu uma figura esguia vindo sinuosamente em sua direção. Não pode deixar de perceber que o caminhar firme e determinado daquele corpo, ao som hipnótico e luxurioso da música, era... adequado? Atraente, talvez?

Draco parou à sua frente, envolveu-o pela cintura e guiou-o pelas batidas inebriantes da música. Harry não relutou. O seu coração parecia ribombar dentro do seu peito, ecoando por todo o seu corpo. _Deve ser só a música_, ele pensou.

- Seus cabelos estão roxos, Malfoy.

- É a luz.

- Ah.

Percebendo uma estranheza na voz de Harry, assim como um brilho diferente em seus olhos. Draco virou-se para Luna e perguntou:

- Quanto ele bebeu, Lovegood?

- Não muito, só uns seis calcinhas de náilon.

- _Só?_

Achando que o menino não devia estar acostumado a beber, preocupou-se. Deixou a menina de lado (e esta continuou a rodar, repetindo movimentos estranhos, como se fosse um tique nervoso), e voltou-se para Harry perguntando:

- Quer sentar?

E este por sua vez enlaçou Draco pelo pescoço e chegando bem perto, murmurou:

- Não.

Eles continuaram a dançar. Só que dessa vez, lentamente, como se estivessem ouvindo uma música diferente da que estava tocando. Eles estavam tão próximos que dava para sentirem a respiração um do outro. Depois de um tempo assim, Harry não agüentou e acabou com a pequena distância entre eles, que naquela hora já estava parecendo grande demais, e beijou Draco. Este surpreendeu-se com a iniciativa do outro e demorou um pouco para corresponder ao beijo. Achando que sua atitude não tinha sido bem recebida, Harry parou o beijo, afastando-se do louro. Percebendo que o outro menino tinha interpretado mal sua reação, juntou seus lábios novamente, apagando qualquer traço de dúvida que ainda poderia restar na cabeça do moreno.

Continuaram a beijarem-se, sentindo um ao outro, ansiando por descobrir cada vez mais, o ritmo de suas respirações igualando-se ao ritmo agora alucinado da música. Ao levar seus beijos ao pescoço de Harry, Draco sentiu a pulsação acelerada deste, que apertou sua nuca trazendo-o mais para perto.

Harry olhou Draco, parecendo tentar lhe dizer com os olhos o que queria.

_Oh well do you, do you do you want to, want to go  
Where I've never let you before?_

_(Você quer, você quer ir, ir onde eu nunca te deixei antes?)_

Entendendo o que Harry quis dizer, Draco puxou-o pela mão, levando-o para fora da festa.

Na manhã seguinte, ao acordar ao lado do louro, Harry teve a certeza de que Neville estivera certo quando disse: todos que já foram à Trancefiguration dizem que foi a _melhor noite de suas vidas._ Pois sem nenhuma sombra de dúvida aquela havia sido a melhor noite de sua vida.

Fim.

**N/A: **O que vocês acharam? Espero que tenham gostado. Deixem reviews nos dizendo o que acharam, isso vai ser muito legal. hahaha

Bom, nessa fic foi usado trechos de Do you want to – Franz Ferdinand. No começo da fic onde tem today, na original é tonight, mas como a fic é passada de dia, não dava para ser com tonight então a gente resolveu trocar.


End file.
